System Requirements
= Why it Needs the Requirements to use this mod = MixelCraft Mod Uses alot of Usage from the computer in order to render their models and textures. *The Models have more than 4 times the parts than on the vanilla mobs like players and Zombies. **To compare the vanilla mobs to the Mixel Models. Players and Zombies only got 5 Parts but the minimum parts from the Mixels have like more than 40 parts due to high details and look more 3-D Realistic than in Minecraft version. **More Parts means More Java Coding which means that CPU usage will stress a little more than vanilla mobs uses. *Most Textures in this mod have 64x64 to 512x512 textures. meaning if you using a Resource Pack that has 128x128 or higher. it means that you using more CPU Usage than using a default Resource pack/Texture pack. *This is not for Players who have Old Computers or have Low-End Laptops that is only compatible or not even compatible with very light gaming. The Mod Creator And The Wiki Founder will give The Minimum and Recommended Specs to all the Minecraft and Mixel Fans who have this mod and their computer is kinda mid-range to low-end PC. Computer Specs Since Minecraft is easy to install a lot mods. it will uses a lot of CPU usage and RAM usage in order to keep up the pace. but since this mod is like compared to 2-8 different light mods. The mod is a heavy mod that is nearly the same as form those other heavy mods like Aether II, Divine RPG, OreSpawn or even Pixelmon Mod. Minimum Requirements This is Not 100% Accurate to every one who have low-end PC. CPU: Intel Core i3 540 - 3.07 GHz. GPU: (AMD Branded) - ATI Radeon HD 4350 - 512MB of VRAM GPU: (Nvidia Branded) - Nvidia GeForce GT 220 - 512 MB of VRAM RAM: 4 GB of RAM Type of Storage : HHD / Hard Drive Recommended Requirements CPU: Intel Pentium G3258 - 3.0 GHz. GPU: (AMD Branded) - ATI Radeon HD 6450 or AMD R7 240 GPU: (Nvidia Branded) - Nvidia GeForce GT 730 - 2GB of VRAM RAM: 6-8 GB of RAM Type of Storage : SSHD or SSD Free for All Requirements CPU: Intel Core i5 4690k or 4th Gen or Later Core i5 and Core i7 CPU GPU: (AMD Branded) - AMD Radeon R7 260X - 2GB of VRAM GPU: (Nvidia Branded) - EVGA GeForce GTX 750/750 Ti FTW Edition - 1GB or 2GB of VRAM RAM: 16GB of RAM Type of Storage : SSD or PCI SSD In Game Requirements Minimum Requirements Allocated Memory : 768MB of RAM or 1.25GB of RAM if has more mod in the game. Texture Pack/Resource Pack : Default or Texture Pack that has 16x16 Textures. Settings: Minimum - Low Recommended Requirements Allocated Memory : 1.5GB of RAM or 2 GB of RAM if it uses for small Mod Packs. Texture Pack/Resource Pack : 32x32 Textures to 128x128 Textures Settings : Medium - High Free for All Requirements Allocated Memory : 4GB of RAM Texture Pack/Resource Pack : 64x64 textures or Higher if you got a Beefy CPU. Settings : Ultra - MAX